


Pretty Kitty

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Reviews: 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Adam owns Tommy as his slave, VERY Non-consensual This idea sprang from a scene in the Yaoi Enzai OVA 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Kitty

Adam sat on the edge of the leather chaise lounge. His black shirt unbuttoned, his lace up black leather pants tight against his skin. He looked at his boy before him.

"Come here kitty." Adam beckoned pointing to the floor at his feet.

Tommy knelt naked, a few feet away. He bit his lip. He didn't want to, but if he didn't he knew he'd be punished even more. Tommy crawled over, kneeling at Adam's feet.

"Stand up." Adam's voice a command.

Tommy quickly got to his feet. He couldn't bare to make eye contact. He knew all too well the cold stare that always lingered in Adam's eyes. Adam held out his hand. In the partially leather covered hand, a silver bell attached to a black silk ribbon. It matched the leather, studded collar Tommy was already wearing. Tommy eyed the ribbon, curious of it's use since he already had a collar on. Adam reached out with his empty hand. Fingertips skimmed Tommy's stomach as they made their way down to his cock. Adam wrapped his hand around Tommy's cock. The leather of the fingerless gloves making a unique sensation for Tommy.

"A pretty kitty like mine needs a bell." Adam said as he slid his hand along Tommy's cock slowly stroking. Despite himself Tommy's cock began to harden.

A dark smile lit Adam's face as he held the bell. He started at the tip of Tommy's cock, aligning the bell just under the tip. He wound the black ribbon around the tip, securing the bell. Tommy watched Adam's hands as they meticulously worked crisscrossing the ribbon along his cock. He made his way down to the base and brought the ribbon down wrapping it around Tommy's balls before tying it underneath them. Adam slid his fingertips along Tommy's cock as he admired what he had done. Tommy's beautiful skin pale against the dark black of the ribbon. Tommy whimpered, not knowing what to think, scared of what Adam had planned.

Adam slid back further on the chaise lounge and raised a hand, curling a finger at Tommy. "Here kitty. Unlace my pants."

Tommy crawled onto the lounge between Adam's legs. He knelt there and set to work carefully unlacing Adam's pants. Tiny fingers deftly loosened each lace as he had done so many times before. Adam was already hard, he could feel it as his hands worked.

"Slide them down." The next command came quickly.

Adam lifted his hips and Tommy obliged, sliding the pants down just past Adam's ass. Adam cock freed, twitching with the need he felt. Tommy still refused to make eyes contact. Adam reached out and slid a finger under Tommy's chin, forcing his head up.

"Suck it pretty one. Get it ready for you."

Adam's finger trailed up Tommy's cheek as he dipped his head, taking Adam into his mouth. He swirled his tongue as he slowly took every inch down his throat. Even after all this time, taking Adam's cock into his mouth still repulsed him. He knew better than to refuse, especially if this was the only means of lubrication he was going to get. He made sure to wet it as much as he could to avoid the hurt he knew would come with Adam's large cock.

"Such a pretty mouth. It should always be used this way." Adam's hand trailed up to Tommy's hair. Swirling the blond locks in his fist he yanked Tommy off his cock. "Get that tight ass on my cock."

Adam's hand fell from Tommy's hair as he watched Tommy obey. He moved up, straddling Adam, inching down onto his cock. Adam moaned as Tommy surrounded him.

Once Tommy took him completely inside, Adam forcefully grabbed Tommy by the chin as he looked into his eyes. "Now my kitty, you must make this bell ring." Adam's other hand slid along Tommy's cock, ringing the bell as his hand moved past it.

Tommy whimpered at the sensation that coursed through him when Adam stroked his tied cock. Adam laid back against the lounge, intent on watching his pretty boy move on his cock. Tommy started to move, a slow ride on Adam's hard cock. He moved so slowly the bell did not ring. Adam slapped Tommy's ass making him cry out.

"I said make it ring." Adam's dark tone making Tommy shudder.

Tommy bit his lip as he rode it faster, making the bell ring with every movement.

"Yes, that's right kitty."

Regardless of his inner feelings, Tommy was getting more and more aroused by the minute. Adam shifted slightly, the angle making his cock nudge Tommy's spot every time he sunk down on it.

"So pretty on my cock kitty. Keep making that bell ring."

"Oh god I..." Tommy moaned in spite of himself. "I'm going to come."

Adam smirked, he wasn't far from coming himself. "Then you better make me come first."

"Yes." Tommy replied submissively.

Tommy worked Adam's cock harder. Hoping, praying, Adam would come before he did.

"That's it kitty." Adam's leather clad hands grasped Tommy's hips as he came, shooting into his pretty kitty's ass.

Feeling Adam come inside him, and the pressure of Adam's cock so hard against his spot had Tommy coming. Adam's hand move from Tommy's hip to his cock, catching some of Tommy's come in his palm. More come slid down from the tip of his cock, dripping onto the bell, slowly covering it. Adam held his hand up to Tommy's mouth. Tommy's come pooled in his leather covered palm.

"Now lap up your cream like a good kitty."

Tommy looked away in disgust. Adam's other hand grabbed Tommy by the hair and forced his face into the come covered palm.

"I said lap it up." Adam growled.

Whimpering, Tommy complied, licking his own come from Adam's palm. He looked up, his pretty pink lips covered in his own come.

"Good kitty."


End file.
